Behind You
by xcaughtinmyownworldx
Summary: Emma's been running her whole life. Ever since her parents were killed when she was little, she's been on her own. When she accidentally runs into Clara and The Doctor, will they take her in and give her a family she's never had? And will they find out what the people after her actually want?
1. Chapter 1

Running down the street. Emma turned to the small spaniel running along beside her. "We gotta keep running Sophie. He was right behind us." The dog barked and the pair kept running.

Emma turned down a dark ally, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw a blue police box at the end. "We can phone the police Sophie," she told the dog as she ran towards it. Approaching the box, she closed her eyes and hoped it was open. She was lucky. Emma gave a sigh as she pushed open the door and slammed the door behind her, turning to collapse against it.

She took a breath and opened her eyes, before she stared in shock. "This is not a phone box," she muttered as she pushed to stand. She wandered towards the centre unit, circling it whilst observing it deeply. "What is this?" She muttered to herself again.

She turned round, looking up the stairs when she heard voices outside the door. "Quick Sophie," she gasped as the dog jumped into her arms, and Emma ran down the stairs and through one of the doors into the corridors.

* * *

"Ew I feel so gross," Clara exclaimed as she stepped into the TARDIS, a sticky goo dripping of her clothes. The doctor followed her in, his clothes also dripping with the goo. "Right, I'm going to shower," Clara said as the doctor closed the doors.

She stepped forward, and all of a sudden a gush of warm water dropped over the both of them, washing the goo away. "Always wandered why you had drains either side of the entrance," Clara commented on a laugh, as they were blown dry with a blast of hot air.

"That's not the actual use but hey, I'm clean!" The doctor pointed out as Clara rolled her eyes and stepped onto the main console unit, before turning to go downstairs. Probably to her bedroom the doctor guessed. "I'm going to get changed," Clara said before she disappeared.

The doctor wandered to the console unit, swinging the screen around to begin typing the coordinates for Clara's flat, when a warning pooped up in Gallifrayan. "Unidentifiable human in echo room," the doctor mumbled, before he sighed and dropped his head onto the unit. "It's Clara you stupid machine!" He shouted out. "I know your getting old, but have you really forgotten who Clara is?" He mumbled again, Before he rushed down the stairs into the corridor to go and save Clara, from the echo room where the TARDIS had her trapped.

* * *

Emma heard voices, a woman's followed by a mans, then footsteps heading her way. She panicked, not wanting to be caught, so with Sophie tucked in her arms, she took of down the corridor. Emma turned the corner, and she came across a door. Looking behind her, where the footsteps were approaching, she gulped and pushed open the door. She sighed with relief when she noticed it was the room she'd come from, before she frowned in confusion. She hadn't gone round had she?

Her pondering didn't last long, as the footsteps got louder. "Let's go Sophie," she told the dog as she placed her on the floor, and rushed up the stairs towards the door, that had been blocked off. "No," she cried, as the dog barked. Emma pounded her fists against the concrete entrance until they were sore, red and bleeding in some places.

She turned round and fell to the floor, bringing her knees up and crying, as the dog curled up beside her. "I'm trapped," she sobbed. "He's finally gotten me. I'm trapped."

* * *

Clara made the familiar route to her bedroom humming along to a recent tune she'd heard on the radio. She reached her bedroom door, frowning in confusion when the door automatically slid open, revealing the console room. "This isn't funny," she muttered before she stepped in.

Luckily the doctor has taught her how to send messages from an echo room to the main unit, so he could put it right. She walked up the stairs and made a small noise of surprise when she saw a young girl curled up by the blocked doorway, sobbing.

Her gasp caught the attention of Emma, who looked up startled. She attempted to move backwards but cried out when she couldn't. Clara took in her beat up hands that were shaking as she gently approached the girl. "Shh," she soothed as Emma looked up at her tears brimming her eyes. "It's alright sweetheart, you're safe."

She got to the girl and crouched down in front of her. "Don't hurt me," Emma cried out, as Clara soothingly rubbed her knee. "I'm not going to hurt you," Clara looked at the girl, giving her a loving, motherly look. One the girl seemed to calm down at before she fell forward collapsing against Clara, as she wrapped the girl in her arms.

"Clara I'm so sorry," the doctor cried out as he rushed down the corridor, entering the echo room and stopping with shock when he saw Clara sat on the floor with a teenage girl clinging onto her.

"Clara why is there another human on the TARDIS?" He asked as Emma looked up and him, pulling back from Clara and curling back up. Her beat up hands reaching out for the spaniel that approached her, sitting by the child's side. "She's hurt," he muttered and gestured at her hands, not caring that she had snuck on board his ship.

"I'm sorry," Emma muttered. "I didn't mean to sneak on board. You see I was being chased by these men. I thought it was a police box. I was going to call for help." The Doctor gave a small sad smile. "It's fine, look little girl. Do you know where your parents are? Maybe after Clara has helped you clean up a bit, and taken care of your hands, we can safely drop you home."

Both Clara and the Doctor watched as Emma's bottom lip trembled again. "I have no parents Sir, those men chasing me. They killed them when I was little, been hiding since. But somehow they found me, and I haven't stopped running." Again they watched as silent tears rolled over her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "If I'm that much trouble, just drop me off somewhere, I'm sure I'll find some place else to hide."

Emma pushed to stand, the spaniel cradled within her arms. She went to take a step forward, but she stumbled. Falling into Clara's waiting arms. She burst into another round of sobs, before she curled up on Clara's lap. "Doctor," Clara said. "We can't let her go back out there. Those men, they'd catch her and I don't dare think about what they'd do to her."

The Doctor nodded at Clara's statement, and he watched as she ran her hand up and down the girls back soothingly. He then crouched down to their level. "Little girl," he spoke softly, "What's your name?"

Emma rubbed at her red, bloodshot eyes before she muttered lowly, "Emma, my name is Emma."

"Well Emma," the Doctor began, "This is Clara and I'm the Doctor, and from now on. We're not going to let anything harm you. Never again." Emma stared at him, before she leapt forward, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, "Thank You."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara hummed quietly to herself as she pulled a selection of clothes out of her wardrobe. Emma was in the bathroom, after Clara checked out her hands, she ordered her to take a shower. Now she was searching for suitable clothes for the girl. Clara turned as the water stopped running and the girl emerged from the bathroom with a blue towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Better?" Clara asked as Emma nodded. "Now I don't know what you'd prefer to wear, so I picked out a range of clothes for you." Emma nodded again and smiled at Clara. "Thank You," she said shyly as she reached for a red dress and some under wear before she headed back to the bathroom to change.

Clara smiled and turned as the Doctor entered the room, Sophie running around at his feet barking excitedly. "Everything okay?" He questioned. Clara nodded, "She's showered, just getting changed now." The Doctor smiled his approval and he glanced at the bathroom. "And her hands?"

"Just a bit bruised. They'll probably hurt a bit tomorrow but no major damage. The poor girl-" Clara stopped as Emma came out of the bathroom. The red dress fitting her small body perfectly as her wet locks hung over her shoulders.

"You alright sweetheart?" Clara asked as the girl nervously eyed the pair. "Can we get you anything?" Emma shook her head, "No thank you," she said as she turned to the doctor. "Did you really mean what you said? About looking after me?"

"I did Emma, those bad men. We won't let them near you again."

* * *

"YOU LOST HER? HOW CAN YOU LOSE A 13 YEAR OLD CHILD! YOU IDIOTS!"

"We're sorry Sir, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"We thought she turned down to a dead end road with a blue box, but clearly not. And when we came back to check, the blue box was gone!"

"Well, you two slime bags need to go out and find her. She can't have gone far. I need her here, she's the only one who can open the portal."

"Yes Sir, right away sir."

* * *

Emma laughed as she ran down the TARDIS corridors, Sophie running beside her, Clara chasing after her. "Okay." Clara called, "We need to stop, I'm not as young as you." Emma turned around on a laugh and ran towards Clara, launching herself at her as Clara wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug.

"Shall we go find The Doctor? See if he's got your room ready." Clara asked as Emma pulled away, one hand taking ahold of Clara's and grasping her fingers. "It'll be next to yours, won't it?" Emma said as they walked steadily down the corridors towards the console room. "I don't want to be on my own. Please"

Clara stopped and turned to face the child. She gently took her face into her hands, her thumbs swiping soothingly over her cheeks, catching the silent tears that had began to fall. "It's okay Emma, you'll be right next to me. There's even a door between the rooms, we can leave that open if it makes you more comfortable."

Emma looked up into Clara's hazel eyes. Her blue ones staring straight at her before they closed, and Emma's arms wrapped around her neck pulling the women into a hug. "I'm so scared they'll find me. I know I'm safe here but I still worry." She muttered as Clara rubbed at her back. "I know sweetheart, but these men, they won't find you here. And if they do, they have to get passed me and The Doctor first. Now come on. I'll race you to the console room. It's just around the corner."

Emma pulled away from Clara and giggled before she took off down the corridor. Clara smiled. She'd do anything to protect that girl.

* * *

The Doctor turned as Emma ran into the console room. "And I thought it was a stampede of elephants running down my corridors." He commented as Clara came in behind her. "Should've known you would've been a part of that Oswald."

Clara faked shocked, "We were just coming to check if you'd sorted out Emma's room." The Doctor glanced at his screen then back to them. "Next door to Clara's, door between the two. Colour, Red." He said as he looked at Emma who had a big grin plastered on her face. "It's ready if you want to go check it out." He hadn't finished and Emma had already run off towards it.

"She's going to love it," he told Clara as she went to follow her. "And she's going to love us."

* * *

Emma ran into the room with a wide grin on her face, she gasped as she took in the sight before her. There was a fake window at the back of the room, its current view was over a lake. The bed had a black bed spread with a fluffy red throw that was neatly folded at the end of the bed. There was also a desk and a wardrobe. She turned around and looked at The Doctor and Clara. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor moved passed her to a door that he opened. "And as promised, this is the door leading into Clara's room." He pushed a small doorstop in front of it keeping it open. "If you need her, just call. Or go ahead into her room." Emma glanced at Clara who nodded with a smile. "You'll be fine sweetie. I promise."

* * *

As nighttime approached, The Doctor could see Emma's nervousness. "I think she'll end up in bed with you," he whispered to Clara as she handed the girl a pair of pyjamas. "It doesn't matter if she does." Clara replied. "Whatever makes her feel safe enough to sleep."

Emma emerged from the bathroom and Clara gestured towards the bed. "Come on sweetpea. Let's get you settled." She went over to the bed and held the covers up for Emma to slide underneath. "I'll head off." The Doctor said. "Goodnight Emma. Sleep tight." Emma smiled and gave a small wave. "Goodnight Doctor."

Clara tucked the duvet in around Emma and she laughed as the dog jumped up and curled up at the foot of the bed. She reached out to pet her behind the ears before she looked at a worried Emma. "Clara, she muttered. Could you, could you like stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked. Clara nodded and gestured for the girl to move over, before she laid down beside her and wrapped her in her arms.

Emma grabbed onto Clara like a little child, and Clara dipped to kiss her forehead her hand drawing soothing circles on her back. It relaxed Emma and eventually Emma's breath evened out after a while, but Clara held onto her, eventually drifting of herself into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
